Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is Bugs Bunny's bubbly, talkative and kooky girlfriend, her best friend is Tina Russo Duck. Lola talks a mile-a-minute and can be absent-minded. Biography Lola first appears in Members Only, as a member of the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club where she meets Bugs, while playing tennis (in a clumsy manner, hitting tennis balls on the court side Bugs and Daffy were playing on, most likely because she was unfocused at the time) on the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club tennis court and they soon fall in love with each other and have dinner and a movie. However, Bugs finds out on their date that Lola's high-spirited personality causes her to talk constantly (speaking whats on her mind), gets forgetful/confused about certain facts, and get absent-minded so much she even mistakes the commercials before the movie they were seeing AS the movie. After the date Bugs decides to avoid Lola as much as possible, having become annoyed and embarrassed by her quirks (going so far as to say their first date was the worst of his life, even though later episodes show Bugs is still attracted to Lola). Lola on the other hand found there date to be the best of her life and tries to get a hold of Bugs through constant phone calls and 128 emails, all which Bugs would ignore. Lola then runs into Bugs at the dry cleaners, grocery store and a gym. After an accident at the gym nearly results in killing Bugs, he tells Lola he can't see her anymore, saying he's not sure if they're a perfect match. Lola, hurt, starts crying uncontrollably and Bugs then exclaims he didn't mean it, and to his dismay and Lola's excitement, agrees to go out with her again. Later on, Bugs dresses up as a woman at the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. to trick Lola into thinking he'll break her heart. When Bugs comes back to Lola without his disguise on, Lola comes to the conclusion that the " very ugly woman" was telling her Bugs is a bad boy, making her more attracted to him. Lola then notices her parents and walks up to them introducing Bugs. Her dad says that Lola talked a lot about him, even though Bugs feels she doesn't know anything about him. Then, Bugs buys a mint after using the bathroom and drops it before making a final break-up attempt. It rolls underneath Lola's seat, and when he reaches to pick it up, Lola thinks he is proposing to her and Lola screams yes. In a twist of events, at the wedding, she runs off with Pepe Le Pew, the wedding planner, saying she is in love with him instead of Bugs. Image:1303741856.jpg|Lola meets Bugs at the tennis court.|link=Monster Talent Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Lola gives Bugs a hug, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours.|link=Members Only Image:Yay!.png|Lola excited she's back together with Bugs at the gym, much to Bugs' dismay.|link=Members Only Image:1303741892.jpg|Lola enjoys her first date with Bugs, except Bugs himself.|link=Members Only Image:Lola Waits for Bugs.png|Lola waits for Bugs to arrive.|link=Members Only Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her.|link=Members Only Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Lola kisses Bugs on the cheek, as Pepe Le Pew watches when they plan the wedding.|link=Members Only Image:Wedding Day for Lola.png|Lola walking down the aisle at the wedding.|link=Members Only Image:Lola the Bunny Bride.png|Lola staring at Bugs at the wedding.|link=Members Only In Eligible Bachelors, it is discovered Lola had "broken up" with Pepe in order to date Bugs again, as she bid $100,000 on him at Porky Pig's bachelor auction. They both go to Paris, and visit the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, and the Versailles, which Lola mistakes the three of these things as a "shopping mall", "Stonehenge", and "the White House." As Lola continues on with her incessant chattering, Bugs tells her to stop talking, and enjoy the beautiful sights. Lola stops talking and the two go on a romantic montage, and Bugs actually enjoys his time with Lola more than he did in Members Only, and he even dances with and kisses her. Although, Lola says it would have been more better with talking (although considering the way she said it, Lola may not have been serious), which makes Bugs frown and drop her while in dance position. Later when Bugs comes home, he puts a picture of him and Lola standing in front of the Eiffel Tower on the refrigerator, showing it still meant something to him. Image:Bachelors2.jpg|Lola visits Bugs to tell him that she is taking him to Paris, France for their date.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Bachelors5.jpg|Bugs tells Lola to stop talking and just enjoy the sights in Paris.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Double Date, Bugs calls her to ask her to give Daffy date advice. She gives Daffy a script about what every girl wants to hear, and when he reads it aloud, she apparently develops an attraction for him. Daffy ,obvious to Lola flirtations, asks Tina, causing a determined Lola to continuously tell Daffy that Tina is a fake-named stalker. Lola goes on a "date" with Bugs to spy on Tina and Daffy, who end up having a great time, much to her annoyance. This drives Bugs to tell Lola that Daffy isn't her boyfriend; he is. When Lola hears this, she falls back in love with him (she had managed to record Bugs' words on her tape recorder and played them back over and over, much to Bugs' dismay and surprise (given this, it's possible her 'crush' on Daffy was pretend) ). She then suggests she, Bugs, Daffy, and Tina double date. Image:Snapshot20110726094755.png|Lola laying on Daffy's bed.|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726094809.png|Daffy and Lola conversating.|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726094840.png|Lola crushes a soda can on her head.|link=Double Date Lola also appears in DMV, where it's revealed she's been driving her car without a license. At the DMV, she believes she can pass the written test, but quickly decides to cheat by calling Bugs (who's at the DMV as well), who annoyedly refused to help her or Daffy (who's also at the DMV). When she tries to do the test herself, she gets distracted and instead writes I love Bugs. Luckily, she unintentialy trades her test with Porky's, and passes to the driving test. Oh_i_sont_have_one_of_those._slap.jpg|Lola driving with Bugs. Oh_brother_me_in_the_shower_unbeliveible.jpg|Lola shows an officer a picture of Bugs in the shower. Personality Described by Bugs in their first Merrie Melodie as a very pretty lady, but crazy, crazy, crazy, Lola is considered physically beautiful and is usually nice to others, but is incredibly perky. Which causes her to talk constantly, speaking exactly what's on her mind and what she thinks is important to say which tends to annoy others, Bugs included, and quickly get eager to have a relationship with someone who is being romantic to her (Bugs), as well as get her feelings "temporarily misplaced" to others who are also being romantic around her (Pepe in Members Only, and Daffy in Double Date). This could be in doubt, however, as her "infatuation" for Pepe wasn't expanded upon, and it was implied at the end of Double Date her attraction to Daffy was a ruse. She values her love for Bugs greatly, and will go at any length to see he feels the same for her. While most likely not unintelligent and nonathletic, Lola's enthusiasm also causes her to be unfocused in sports (as shown in Members Only), and confuses certain things with others (what she's allergic to, monuments, likes, dislikes etc.) Relationships Bugs Bunny Lola and Bugs first met at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club while playing tennis separately. Upon first sight, they fell for one another, with Bugs even commenting she's perfect for him. However, he loses belief that they are made for each other after realizing their personality contradictions. She is currently in a relationship with Bugs although Bugs is reluctant to take part in it. Lola in her part, will do anything to get her hands on her current boyfriend. In Beauty School, she spies on Bugs, walks into stalker territory and finds out about the mystery mistress, that turned out to be Bugs himself. She also is clever, in Double Date, she drags Bugs into a forced date, pretending to be attracted to Daffy, and successfully made Bugs admit that he is her boyfriend and even got it on tape. Bugs on the other hand, constantly denies that Lola is her girlfriend, tries to ignore and avoid her and thinks that she is crazy although she finds her very pretty. In the Merrie Melody'' We Are in Love, Lola's infatuation with Bugs is shown, going far into stalking him, tapping his phone lines, infiltrating his house and even following him wherever he goes. All in all, she'll do anything to make sure his boyfriend isn't cheating with her, will go into stalker territory, improvise plans to make her counterpart to admit, and will even invade his private space to get him. Merrie Melodies In Peel of Fortune, she sang with Bugs in the Merrie Melodie in the episode, We Are in Love. In it, she sings of her one-sided desire to be more involved with a reluctant Bugs, going so far as to tap his phone lines, follow him to Bolivia, sneak in his house, and move in with him. Image:Snapshot20110717155443.png|Lola skips to Bugs.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155450.png|Bugs is seen reading a newspaper.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155652.png|Lola taped Bugs' phone lines.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155751.png|Lola's car was parked in front of Bugs' house every night for a full week.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155821.png|Lola has the code for Bugs' alarm system and motion beam detectors.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155929.png|Lola tells Bugs that it was their first love song.|link=We Are in Love Gallery Lolaintro.jpg|Lola together with Tina and Speedy in the intro. Trivia *It's implied in Members Only and Eligible Bachelors that Lola is considerably wealthy, perhaps more than Bugs is,as shown by her R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. membership and her bidding on Bugs. *She has been featured in the WB shape logo at the outro for a total of three times. *Lola's The Looney Tunes Show design is based on her original design from her debut, Space Jam, but without her aqua eyes or her cotton tail. Also, in Space Jam, Lola was just portrayed as a tomboyish-femme fatale. But in order to give her more personality and make her more humorous (her Baby Looney Tunes counterpart doesn't count as she was an infant), she was given her talkative and distracted quirks. *Lola's license plate is BUGS ♥R (Bugs lover). *Lola and Bugs went on a date for a total five times. They dated twice in Members Only and once in ''Eligible Bachelors, Double Date, and Beauty School. With a double date with Daffy and Tina implied. *Lola and Bugs also kissed twice, once in Eligible Bachelors which both enjoyed, and in Double Date where Lola forced a kiss on Bugs to keep Daffy from noticing them. Appearances *Members Only (debut appearance) *Eligible Bachelors *Peel of Fortune ''(Merrie Melodie only) '' *Double Date *DMV *French Fries ''(Merrie Melodie only) '' *Beauty School Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deuteragonists